3 Little Words
by sibunastoryteller15
Summary: Who knew 3 little words had so much power, or was so hard to say, especialy to the one who truly deserves it?


"Ronald Bilius Weasley! What are you doing?" yelled Hermione as Ron walked out of the fruit bowl portrait, treacle tarts, 2 chocolate éclairs, 2 glasses of a caramel colored drink and a red rose all balanced on a tray he was carrying.

"What are _you_ doing out here anyway?" Ron asked worriedly. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm patrolling the halls. Making sure no one goes sneaking around the castle." She crossed her arms "I'm a prefect remember. And so are you" she continued in a disappointed voice.

"I'm sorry 'Mione" Ron reached for something in his pocket.

"Still, I'm going to have to report you –"

Ron caught her in his arms right before she hit the ground. He had just done a stunning spell.

"Like I said, sorry." He brushed wisps of hair away from her face and placed her down gently. Wand and in hand he said "Obliviate". Ron looked from the tray of food, which was tossed to the side and now scattered across the floor, then to Hermione. With a shrug he carried Hermione all the way up to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?"Asked the painting in a rather high pitched voice, but Ron only gave an exhausted breath.

Putting Hermione gently onto the floor for the second time he hid behind a vase and muttered "Rennervate" pointing his wand at her. She started to stir. Knowing better than to get caught again he walked away swiftly back to the basement.

He tickled the pear then went through the door. "Er – Winky, could I have another one of those platters?" he asked but she sobbed away, mumbling things into her hands. Ron felt something poking his leg; it was Dobby, carrying another silver tray like the one he gave earlier

"Dobby is so happy Wheezy is letting Dobby help Hermione and Wheezy get together." Dobby piped. "Is Harry Potter helping too?"

"Thanks" Ron said taking the tray. "and yeah, Harry's been helping"

"Yay! Dobby cleared spot by the house of Giant Squid." Dobby was smiling to his self bouncing up and down

"OK Dobby." He pulled out the Marauder's Map ("I solemnly swear that I am up to no good") and made sure no one was anywhere near ("Mischief managed").

When he was sure no one was passing down the corridor, he gave one last wave to the house elves that have been helping him plan this for a week now "it better be worth it" he though stepping into the deserted hall.

Walking towards the lake he remembered having the awkward conversation with Ginny and Harry about this night.

He shook his head, making it look like a red blur. "What if she doesn't feel the same way? That would ruin the whole friend thing and make talking to her even more awkward than it already is" he thought.

"No time for doubts my boy. Just go for it, you might never get another chance." said someone from behind him. It was Nearly Headless Nick.

Ron gave him and inquisitive look. "By any chance, can ghosts read minds?"

"Oh, no, no. Well not that I know of. I should see that through ..." Nick said playing with his moustache "But speaking of the matter at hand, you _should_ tell that Granger girl." Slowly he started dissolving into the wall.

"Wait! Then how did you - " but the ghost was gone. Making a terrified gulp, hoping he would swallow his tongue, he walked out into the courtyard, headed towards the lake.

Ron's mouth flew open. The spot where dobby said he had "cleared" was a lot more than just cleared. It was stunning. Under a canopy of trees that were dotted with sparkling lights was a picnic blanket, 2 elegant pillows, crystal bowls filled with different desserts and not to mention the stars were brighter than ever that night.

"Would've saved me the trouble if Dobby told me he put food here." He looking for anything that needed adjustment, but not finding any he out down the tray "Then I wouldn't have had to go to the kitchens and get caught" he frowned "or stun Hermione"

He looked at his watch and seeing what time it was, ran up to Gryffindor tower to get Hermione.

After saying the password, and walking through the portrait hole he search for Ginny who was supposed to be keeping Hermione busy and away from her from going anywhere else. When he saw the two he was glad he got there when he did. Hermione was getting suspicious and the only thing keeping her from doing her prefect duties again was a crying Ginny and a frantic looking Harry.

He took a shaky breath and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She spun quickly around and pointed her wand at him before he knew what was happening. Once she saw it was him, she lowered her wand and said "what?" irritably.

His heart was racing. "Well just go ask her, you git!" he scolded himself mentally. His mouth was growing dryer and dryer by the second.

"Well?" she asked even more annoyed.

"Fancy a walk outside?" he smiled lamely

"What? A walk outside?" she said her eyes growing bigger. Ron was crestfallen, though tried to hide it from the others. Hermione saw through Ron and said "OK" giving him an amiable smile. This lifted his spirits dramatically.

"So, why do you want to go walking in the evening?" she asked him as they walked down the marble staircase.

"Because -" his stomach squirmed "- it's a lovely night. Don't you think?" he answered, the two of them stepping out into the cool night's breeze.

"I guess it is rather lovely. But why didn't you ask Lavander to go with you? I've heard her say your name once or twice it her sleep already." Hermione teased

"Pfft – fat chance. Me and Lavander, never." He said, steering Hermione over to the spot where everything was set up. "Maybe me and you" he muttered mindlessly

"What did you say Ron?" Hermione said airily

"nothing" he lied

Like Ron the first time he saw it, Hermione's mouth flew open "did you do that?" she squealed, thunderstruck.

"Er - " he tried, knowing that if he said Dobby did it, Hermione would go full on SPEW mode. "Yeah" he said, though this was not entirely untrue. "You –um- want to sit down?" he gestured towards the 2 pillows.

"Yeah, that would be nice" she smirked catching on to what Ron was planning. When they both sat down she rested her head on his shoulder and picked up a treacle tart and started eating it slowly.

Ron, pleasantly surprised couldn't hide his grin as they ate and talked about everything that was happening. Hermione being Hermione just had to talk about lessons and homework but moved on to more casual matters.

Minutes later the blanket, food -which was now diminished to a cauldron cake and a few pumpkin pasties- and everything else were stored away neatly by a tree trunk. The two lay in the grass staring up at the clear sky, and in Ron's case, occasionally at Hermione.

The short silence created after they had tidied up was broken by Hermione "Hey Ron?" she said still looking at the sky.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Do you want to tell me anything?"

"I mean, privately." She added hastily.

Ron's stomach dropped. This was the reason he planned this whole thing in the first place. All the trouble, help, advice and even doubts; everything would be worth nothing if he couldn't pluck up enough courage within the few, yet crucial seconds he had to answer her.

Taking in a deep breath and hoping for the best he finally said "I love you" hoping that nobody could see him turning pink.

"You know what Ron? I think I love you too" she whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

Ron grew even redder and sat up to kiss Hermione, this time on the lips.

Who knew 3 little words had so much power, or was so hard to say, especialy to the one who truly deserves it?


End file.
